


Agent Squirrel

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Case Fic, Dean Hates Witches, Dean is Not Amused, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 10, Squirrel Dean Winchester, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt for a ghost, but things are difficult when one of them is a bit short...and covered in fur...with a bushy tail.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a calm and cool night, not an unusual occurrence but it's nice to enjoy it after nearly getting killed by a pair of elderly witches. Given Dean's personal distaste for magic users, he wanted to celebrate the victory _hard_ and that usually meant joining someone in their bed and do all sorts of nasty stuff together.

Sam laughs and shakes his head as he tries not to visualize what Dean and a female bar-goer are doing in one of the dark alleys near the bar they had met. Sam watched as the two left through the back door while Sam sneakily went out the front to watch over the Impala from the passenger's seat.

Preventing two Satanic witches from trying to serve him up as an offering to their 'god' leaves Sam feeling drowsy half an hour after he began waiting. He's falling into a nap when the sound of something slamming into the Impala wakes him to full alertness.

A squeaky voice then cries out, "Open the door, Sammy!"

The words remind him of Dean, yet there is no Dean in sight. Something is still banging on the driver's door so Sam hesitantly opens it. Nothing, at first, until a squirrel climbs onto the seat and gives him a furry bitchface.

Sam stares, jaw hanging and eyes wide. Before he can ask what this animal is doing, it answers for him.

"Sammy, get us out of here, that bitch was a witch!"

It talks like Dean, it's looking at him like Dean would whenever Sam's brain is too slow to give satisfying results. Sam finds it hard to believe. He's seen Dean become an old man and turn into a teenager once before, but....a _squirrel_? Crowley would be laughing his ass off if he ever found out.

Sam gulps, hesitantly reaches over to close the door and picks up his new furry friend.

"Is that really you, Dean?"

The squirrel looks tempted to blurt out _Who else_? but restraints itself, or himself? Instead, the little furry creature answers properly, in that squeaky voice of his (that would be hilarious in any other occasion).

"Yeah. That woman was a witch, a friend of the witches he ganked. She did this to me as punishment!"

Sam stifles a laugh as squirrel!Dean's voice rises high in frustration. He clumsily moves himself onto the driver's seat and deposits the squirrel on the passenger seat. Belatedly, Sam realizes something is wrong.

"Where are the keys," He then adds, "how long are you going to be like this?"

Dean's tiny fingers point towards the door and Sam opens it again to reveal the keys on the ground. He must have used them to knock on the Impala. Sam retrieves them as Dean explains his predicament.

"She said 48 hours."

Sounds like this is going to be a fun ride.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before driving out of Indiana towards home in Kansas, Sam collects the rest of Dean's stuff left behind due to his transformation. He makes sure the witch isn't still there and manages to retrieve Dean's clothes, the demon-killing knife and Dean's wallet. On their way back, Sam ponders how to take care of Dean in 48 hours while he is in the form of a squirrel. He's small (and snappy) and Sam has no experience with these furry creatures, he's half-afraid he might accidentally kill Dean.

Judging by the way Dean is sitting with arms folded and expression stern, he's probably worrying about the same thing. Sam also wonders if they should talk about being more careful with hook ups but both of them know Dean will never be more careful when it comes to hook ups. He's not one to go through the 'getting to know you' phase and prefers one-night stands with hardly any strings attached.

Dean's predicament reminds Sam somewhat of Emma, his Amazon niece. The girl had been the result of Dean hooking up with a woman he barely knew, unaware she was using him to boost her own species at the cost of her child's father. Dean was going to get killed by Emma if Sam had not intervened, and while they no longer talk about the girl, Sam still thinks Dean should have stuck with sleeping around to the bare minimum and not grow careless.

Sam doesn't know if he should complain now or wait until they've somehow made it through the journey and past a couple of motel rooms _without_ Dean dying. He almost feels like his thoughts are leaking out and reaching Dean somehow, and as creepy as that would be, Sam prefers it than to talking to a Dean who could ignore his genuine concerns and brush him off like an annoying fly.

Their first stop is within the state of Illinois and Sam is careful not to let anyone see Dean as Sam rents both of them a shared room. Dean hides in his jacket pocket and by the time Sam sets him on the bed, his little furry brother is clearly exhausted. He had been dozing off and making weird squeaky noises the entire drive here. Sam uses his laptop and the motel's super-lame wifi to look up about squirrels.

Dean's sleeping on one of the beds with his tail sticking up like some sort of antenna. Sam's half-tempted to cover his brother up with a blanket in case someone comes by to offer room service. He's not sure how he will handle having Dean scare the daylights out of some poor worker, then again Sam could pretend Dean is just a pet Sam cares about who deserves lots of sleep....and food.

Sam checks the list of foods squirrels can eat and discovers it won't be hard to keep Dean nourished while in this form. He must convince Dean to refrain from consuming burgers though, just a bite out of one of those greasy things could kill him. Through research, Sam also discovers that Dean is an American red squirrel. Although he's tempted to make quick arrangements to accommodate his brother, he stops himself and chooses to wait for Dean to wake up.

Sam proceeds to the shower and realizes he can use all of the hot water since Dean is so small now and only requires self-grooming. Dean might argue about that but hopefully he won't. If he does resist Sam's teachings too much Sam might resort to buying a cage and stuffing him in it.

Things don't turn out that way later on, Sam finds, when Dean wakes up doesn't make a loud fuss about things. He's probably grateful that Sam isn't spending every other minute laughing at him for being so small and vulnerable. Sam suspects Dean would laugh at him if he ever became a moose, but who would find that more satisfying than Crowley? Sam is going to make sure they never go near any demons in case the Demon King finds out. Too bad they don't have their angel friend at the moment.

Castiel was zapped away by Heaven to receive punishment for his past crimes. Hannah, Heaven's new leader, could only promise they would get their angel back alive with his memories in tact, but not when. She insisted that allowing Castiel to walk freely any longer would upset many of their siblings. Dean _did_ make a big fuss out of that, but with weekly updates from the few remaining Castiel loyalists and these past few months have been bearable.

Though Sam really wishes he could ransom the angel back for a few minutes in hopes he could fix Dean. The angels who contact him also send messages by phone and don't appear in person. The lack of help leaves Sam feeling dejected, but he's glad it's only two days tops before Dean is back looking human again. He dearly hopes the witch wasn't lying, and hopes she was simply punishing Dean for what he did to her friends.

A bullet to the forehead, that's what happened to them.

For now, Sam is able to provide Dean with small berries and bowls of water. He makes sure Dean keeps himself groomed and clean. While Sam wants to continue the drive home to avoid unwanted attention, he finds himself momentarily distracted by a case they were hoping to finish once they had dealt with the witches. It's located in Missouri on the way home, and apparently, a woman had purchased a haunted house. Sam only found out while doing research about the previous case.

He wonders if Dean is still up for it.

"Yeah, I'm up for it!"

It doesn't please Sam that Dean is willing to risk his life to fight a ghost that could easily break every bone in his tiny body without effort, but Sam promises to check it out on the way once sensing his brother only wants to do this to feel 'normal'. After two more motels, a couple of gas stations, an old lady who wanted to pet Dean, and more than half a day of driving overall, and Sam and Dean reach Missouri.

Fortunately, the case in question is located outside of St. Louis, a city they've visited more times than Sam can remember and has a weird habit of forgetting Sam and Dean ever existed. Their dad always told them not to visit the same city twice, but Sam and Dean somehow got away with doing just that for St. Louis, among others.

The city they drive to is Springfield, and Sam makes sure to rent a motel once again because his body is already aching from so much driving. Dean is, once again, passed out in the passenger seat. He'd likely choose death over admitting he loves the blanket Sam bought for him, a purple little thing to keep his brother comfy.

Sam carries the little bundle to their new room once they've checked in. He places Dean gently on the bed and decides to take another shower. By the time Dean wakes up, Sam has just finished showering and asks him if he can stay behind just in case. Dean refuses and makes an attempt to remove the towel from Sam's waist. He had been eyeing Sam with jealousy, clearly he misses his human body.

Sam judges by the amount of time they've driven since Port Wayne and realize it's not that long until Dean is back to normal. As Sam fights to keep his towel on, he tries to explain this but Dean isn't happy. Regardless, Sam's only options are to go straight home, trap Dean in here or take him with to the case. Sam is curious to know if the haunted house's occupant is safe so the first option is out, and Dean seems ready to claw himself to death if Sam doesn't take him so that leaves them with option three.

Once they head for the house, Sam instructs Dean to stay in his pocket or else stay in the car. Dean rejects his Baby and chooses to go with Sam, on his shoulder, and when the woman opens the door to her allegedly haunted house, Dean blurts out...

"Hi, Alonzo Mosely, FBI. How may I help you?"

The woman, a blonde with large green eyes just _stares_ at Dean, a talking squirrel, in shock. Sam facepalms himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It takes a lot of talking from Sam to convince the woman that a talking squirrel was merely her mind playing tricks on her, and not real. She's not entirely convinced since her house really is haunted and she doesn't want to believe that she had spent _days_ listening to the voice of a girl she doesn't know all because her imagination had gone wild.

Fortunately, Sam is able to separate Dean from the woman and interview the latter while his brother is forced to stay in his pocket or really do end up in a cage. The woman, a recently divorced and childless person by the name of Julia, insists that things keep disappearing in her house and a girl keeps talking to her. The woman learned that the girl's name was Cynthia and she has been residing in this house for more than a decade.

Sam wishes to do research back at his motel room before confronting the ghost terrorizing this woman but Julia refuses to stay at the house alone, lest she go mad. She demands to be taken away from this cursed building and find some place safe, some place temporarily while he deals with the problem.

Julia can't afford to move out permanently, so Sam opts to rent a room for her next to his. He takes Julia back to their motel room, allows her to sit in the passenger seat despite Dean's squeaky protests which Sam muffles, and drops her off at a new room and gives her a phone number before returning to his own shared room in order to do more research.

Dean is thoroughly unimpressed with Sam's treatment of him. He clearly wanted to play normal and nearly gave the woman a heart attack, Sam reasons. Dean is a ball of dissatisfaction where he sits on the bed and Sam is once again tempted to toss a blanket over his little head to hide his existence in case someone visits.

As Sam does research on the house (which he neglected to do on his way since Dean was a bigger issue) he explains to Dean what he finds, uncaring if Dean is interested or not.

"So, get this!" Sam begins. "It seems Cynthia Brooks was the daughter of the previous owner of the house. One day, he and his wife left while Cynthia went missing. James Brooks never explained what had happened and chose to move all the way to Texas instead."

Sam glances over towards the bed and is surprised to see Dean mildly interested.

"You thinking murder, Sam?"

Sam shrugs.

"I don't know. He moved out in 2009 and no one really found the girl's body. It wasn't in the cemetery, according to neighbors who went and checked. They also described James as being sophisticated and somewhat rich, and his wife gentle. They rarely saw Cynthia leave the house, but her father often came home from work with a new toy."

The brothers ponder for a while in complete silence.

"Sounds like an accident, or suicide maybe?" Dean's squeaky voice adds. "I bet her body is still in that house, maybe buried in the backyard. Is there a basement?"

Sam shakes his head.

"No, no basement, just a two-story house with a nice backyard and a new owner who needs our help."

Sam's not prepared for Dean's enthusiasm.

"Then what are we waiting for, Sammy? Let's go check it out!"

"Dean!" Sam shouts. "You're a **squirrel**! Cynthia might also be a vengeful spirit, and she might want to kill you for the fun of it. Wouldn't it be best to stay here and lay low?"

"And wait for you to get beaten by a dead kid?"

Dean's mockery of his skills is hurtful enough Sam shoots him a bitchface.

"At least I have a less likely chance of dying."

Dean doesn't look convinced, and Sam suspects their numerous injuries caused by each ghost encounter is a good reason to find his defense weak. Still, Sam doesn't think a ghost would go lightly on a squirrel just for the sake of keeping it alive, maybe to toy with it (which is worse) but after ten minutes of arguing Sam finds himself surrendering. Dean's threats of drowning himself in the toilet or clawing himself to death, and even the threat of exposing his ability to talk and show off how cool he is has Sam admitting defeat with utmost reluctance and misery.

As a result, Sam is leaving with a squirrel in the passenger seat, who is looking unnecessarily smug.

Sam prays to whatever angel willing to hear that his brother doesn't die.

At least, not while he's still a ball of red fur.

The drive towards the house is initially quiet, until Dean insists on listening to rock music along the way. Sam complies but keeps the volume low for the sake of Dean's tiny ears. Luckily, Dean doesn't protest. Sam's mood begins improving as he listens to Dean's undeniably adorable voice sing along to the music. The minute they arrive outside the house their moods sour, but not much. Dressed in his normal get-up, Sam heads for the trunk to retrieve weapons.

Sam soon enters the house with an EMF meter in hand. Dean is seated on his shoulder, eyes peeled. For a while, there is no sign of life in the house aside from their own, though Sam does note that once they've checked this floor he should head upstairs. It might be wiser to focus on finding the body, but Sam thinks checking for a body inside the house might be a good idea. Given Dean's current form they can't split up, so Sam is left with searching indoors where the ghost is and hopefully he'll find it.

If not, then someone (most likely him) needs to grab a shovel and dig out back, and that's assuming Cynthia will put up a fight and not depart this world willingly.

Sam gives Dean a silent nod when he deems the first floor empty. Dean doesn't make a squeak and Sam half-suspects Dean is already afraid of what could happen. As a mere squirrel, Dean's usefulness is limited to his eyes, unless the ghost becomes corporeal than Dean could probably use his teeth and claws.

Other than that, Dean is a little more than a defenseless animal virtually stuck in a haunted house with his giant of a brother.

It's his fault.

Maybe it's Sam's fault.

Sam always did wonder if his heart was just too big.

Three steps up the staircase and something flings Sam backwards until he crashes into the wall. The force knocks him out but not before he hears Dean squeaking in a panic, followed by a girl's sinister laughter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you a new doll?"

Dean stops his frantic calls for his brother and looks up towards the girl in a pink dress at the top of the staircase. Cynthia. She looks fairly normal, if not for the faint blue glow her body gives off and the paleness of her skin. There's patches of blood on her dress, and from Dean's perspective, she appears massive, which makes her look terrifying.

Dean tries to wake his brother, tries to make a run down the steps but he had fallen off Sam's shoulder earlier and landed pretty badly. He may have broken a bone inside and he isn't sure if he's bleeding or not, and thus his frantic attempts to get away from Cynthia fail and she picks him up using both hands. Her hands aren't huge, not like Sam's, though they're really cold and Dean feels himself shiver as Cynthia carries him upstairs.

Dean's eyes barely stay open, he's hurt and Cynthia's grip isn't exactly gentle. She's also separating him from the only person who can save him. Dean thinks he was stupid to come here, but the feeling of being so small and vulnerable irked him greatly. He knows Sam means well but sometimes, Dean's gotta do what Dean's gotta do, even if neither of them agree with it.

It is then that Dean is reminded this whole situation is his fault. If he had kept his word about being careful with hook ups then he wouldn't be in this mess. There was already a rumor that there were three witches causing disappearances in Indiana days before they took the case, but since the two he killed appeared elderly, Dean didn't make the connection with the woman he found at the bar. No resemblance, but Dean doubts that's a good excuse, not after what happened with Lydia and....Emma.

Dean would have preferred being turned into a demon again than become a squirrel, not only because his new form would delight Crowley for _months_ , but being a demon meant he wasn't weak. Dean has made a lot of bad decisions recently due to being weak, such as his option to pass on the Mark of Cain instead of removing it as Sam had intended. That's just one in a dozen, and Dean thinks maybe he deserves this form as punishment.

Maybe he can't help but be a coward sometimes, but he can help with being a dead coward or not. He's half-aware that ghost girl Cynthia has taken him into a room, and when he finally opens his eyes through the cold and pain, he sees a child's bedroom.

It's filled with hundreds of toys, all of them showing signs of wear. They've been here for at least a decade, keeping Cynthia company. Dean notices among the many piles of dolls, teddy bears and even a few action figures are household objects, women's shoes and an old grey suit, possibly her dad's. Dean figures some of the things here belong to Julia, and he finds himself corrected when he spots a photo of said woman among Cynthia's collection.

The room is so full of stuff it appears Cynthia enjoyed collecting more than she did playing with toys. Not everything in here can be considered a toy, and that includes himself. As he examines the room, Cynthia sits down on the floor opposite to where most of her collectables are and begins to speak.

"My, you're so soft, and fluffy. I will keep you here forever."

Dean doesn't want that, not one bit. He's terrified and being turned around so he can look at Cynthia in the eyes doesn't help his nerves. Her expression is not sinister, per se, but it's blank, with a tiny smile. Cynthia's pale blue eyes reveal nothing but detached fascination. Very few kids have scared Dean simply by the way they look at him, and Cynthia ranks at the top of that list.

"I heard you talking earlier. I don't like that," Cynthia declares. "don't ever say anything. I'm allowed to talk in this room, only."

Dean doesn't know whether to nod to that or not, but Cynthia seems fine with treating him like an inanimate object. He supposes she never had pets, though a collection of small bones in the far corner of the room by the single, messy bed indicates otherwise.

Dean is doomed.

A part of him wants to pretend he's already dead, but then Dean notes that aside from the bed, a huge pile of dolls and a window, the room has no body, no human body or even the smell of one as Sam had hoped. It must be out back then, buried there by her father in the dead of night so no one would see him. Dean still doesn't know the cause of death, and he can't really tell how much of the human Cynthia is left in the ghost.

Then, Cynthia starts talking.

"A new toy. Papa used to bring me toys everyday. He would go to work and come back with something new to keep in my room, just as he promised. Mama only gave me something on my birthdays, like that giant blue doll over there," Dean doesn't look to where she's pointing. "I like toys. I like _playing_ with toys. My favorite toys make no noise. When they do, I punish them! Mama taught me that Queens rule kingdoms, and that's what I do."

She sounds so confident, and so proud of herself, but Dean senses that this girl is twisted deep inside, her fascination with collecting 'toys' isn't as innocent as most would believe. She doesn't just want to collect toys, she wants to control them. Dean has seen little girls play with dolls many times, and they tend to want to befriend their new companions, not demand obedience, not in the same way Cynthia does.

The animal bones over by the corner hint that she has no problems with violence, then again, Dean can't be sure if this girl is still speaking as she would during her lifetime or as a result of being stuck here as a ghost.

His gut instinct tells him that Cynthia wouldn't mind putting him through a blender, not because she truly believes a Queen can do that, but because she would genuinely enjoy doing so.

"I like you, you're pretty, and red like blood." Cynthia looks down at her dress. "I ruined my dress a long time ago. I fell down the stairs. I got a bad wound on my head, back here." She clutches Dean in one hand and touches the back of her head, massaging it gently. "Blood everywhere. Papa cleaned it up and put me in the ground outside. How rude! He then ran away. He never got to see what I wanted to show him. I worked so hard for it!"

Cynthia turns to look at the pile of bones and Dean has a feeling it was something nasty.

"Then that woman came, and we played. We had fun. She gave me things too."

The smile Cynthia sends his way generates violent shivers down Dean's spine, though he was already shivering from the coldness of her touch. Dean is certain at this point that this girl was never okay, and her parents probably found out even before she died.

"I like you."

She smooches him on the forehead, then moves to deposit him with the rest of her so-called toys. As expected, as long as he doesn't make a sound, Cynthia treats him like everything else she owns: a decoration. She doesn't 'play' with any of her toys, she likes the idea of keeping obedient slaves in her presence. Dean watches as Cynthia leaves her room, leaving the door half-way open.

Despite the fear, the coldness and the pain, Dean goes into alert mode once he realizes Sam is in danger. He dashes for the window knowing the staircase is too dangerous while she's there. He hops onto the bed and jumps onto the window sil. He makes the effort to unlock it, but the lock makes creaking noises that has Dean reconsidering his actions. He then peers outside, and spots Sam down below.

He's awake, armed with a shovel and has already digged a few inches of dirt. Even with his tiny eyes, Dean can tell there are bones down there, hopefully Cynthia can't get to him in time--

"Toy?"

Dean stills, and very carefully turns around. Cynthia is by the door, looking murderous at him. Dean is once again terrified, but he is tired of being a coward. He can either let her kill him, or fight back. Cynthia glides towards him in the way ghosts often do, but Dean has resolved to get away from her. Before her extended fingers can touch him, Dean jumps off the window sil and lands on her face. He claws her face and bites on her skin, and she screams.

He takes this as an opportunity to make a mad dash for the door, while Cynthia clutches her face in pain. Not all ghosts are as corporeal as her, most need to be angry for that to happen. Looks like Cynthia needs to visit How-to-Ghost daycare school, Dean thinks, because being corporeal is a weakness.

Dean, on the other hand, isn't weak.

He's still hurting in the chest area, and damn, he'd give a lot of be a flying squirrel instead. He doesn't really want to run down the stairs or risk jumping, but then he notices the railings and decides, now or never. Dean hops onto one of the wooden railings and begins to slide down at high speed. He's almost enjoying it, to be honest, the feeling of wind blowing in his face and his bushy tail flapping behind him.

Dean makes a jump and lands on all four feet, somehow without injury, but immediately after he sees Cynthia at the top of the staircase and his mood sours for the second time that day. The look she is giving him is enough to paralyze him on the spot, but Dean is still eager to go towards Sam and prepares to make another mad dash for the backdoor.

Cynthia raises her hand, and causes his tiny feet to depart from solid ground. She has him floating in the air and yeah, Dean should have paid more attention to Sam's warnings about the ghost being able to kill him without effort. He lets out squeaky noises as if to beg for mercy, but he knows Cynthia grants mercy to no one but herself.

Dean hits the floor at a bad angle the second time that day, when the furious Cynthia drops him and finds herself engulfed in flames. She howls in agony, and Dean watches from down below as Cynthia receives her just dessert for terrorizing poor Julia, and for hurting him and his brother.

Once the flames go out the case is solved, but Dean is barely able to move. Sam runs in soon after and cradles him in his big hands, while frantically asking if he's okay. Dean gives him a steady nod.

Sam decides to take him back to the motel and not yet inform Julia of the situation. He does his best to find out where Dean's injured and nurse him back to health. Two hours later, Dean only tells Sam Cynthia was crazy, and Sam accepts that as an explanation for the girl's behavior. Dean passes out soon after, unaware of when or how Sam lets Julia know the house is safe.

He thinks he should remind Sam to burn all of those old dolls in Cynthia's room, but that can wait.

Everything can wait.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Kansas, Dean and Sam are welcomed by the smell and sight of their home, the Men of Letters bunker.

By the time Dean had woken up and encouraged the burning of crazy ghost girl's dolls just to be safe, Sam had opt to relax and rest after nearly receiving a concussion from said crazy ghost. As planned, they slept a lot, weren't in a hurry to get back and by the time the Impala arrived in Kansas Dean's time limit was up.

In his American red squirrel form, Dean had been enjoying a berry when his body suddenly shifted and grew big. It was embarrassing, not least because Dean was naked and Sam needed to pull a stop as quickly as possible to avoid seeing things that would scar him for life. Sam fetched him clothes from the trunk and once he was settled, Dean realized his lovely little blanket was too small for him now.

Sam made no comment on the heart broken look Dean gave it as he cradled the tiny bundle on the way back to Lawrence, Kansas. Aside from a few sing alongs to famous rock stars and Sam nagging at Dean and ordering him to avoid hooking up with complete and total strangers again, the drive back was peaceful.

Dean is glad to be human again, he is glad to be home again too.

At the bunker, the brothers take a while to re-adjust. Sam is aching from all that driving and Dean thinks maybe he should give his Baby a good cleaning session, since he's hardly sure how much fur ended up stuck inside her, if any. The brothers don't regroup until Dean's done just that, and finds Sam sitting at the war room table with his laptop open.

As Dean's gut feeling had anticipated, Sam wants to talk about Cynthia Brooks.

"So, did you learn anything new about the ghost?"

Dean gulps down the untouched beer bottle Sam clearly left for him. "Found out she was a messed up kid, straight to the core."

"Like Melanie Merchant?"

It takes a few seconds for Dean to remember who that is.

"Yeah, like that, but she didn't murder anyone, not human, at least."

Sam nods, and after looking pensively at the screen for a quiet minute he asks some more.

"How'd she die?"

Dean thinks 'bloody' is the right word but knows Sam won't learn anything from that, so instead he says, "Accident. She fell down the stairs trying to show her parents something. It was something nasty, I know it."

Sam nods again, this time without any questions to add. Dean is rather grateful.

Before bed, Dean checks his phone and sees no new messages, and thinks maybe he should trust Castiel not to get himself killed by his vengeful siblings, and even if they try to do worse than what Hannah promised, Dean isn't a coward, he can deal with them.

Dean spots Sam heading for his own room and calls out to him.

"Hey Sam," Sam the Giant goes still. "Thanks....for saving me....not just from Cynthia but..." He hesitates. "From Emma too."

Sam looks bewildered, but accepts Dean's kind words. They never really talked about her before now, and Sam is happy they have the situation resolved. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life thinking he had upset Dean by killing Dean's evil daughter.

"You're welcome, Dean." Sam replies, but then his soft smile grows wide and mischief shines in his eyes. "You had an adorable squeaky voice as a squirrel, good thing I recorded some words before you changed back."

Sam dashes into his bedroom and locks the door before Dean can fully comprehend what his brother just said.

His squeaky voice was **adorable!?**

Dean finds himself feeling extremely offended, and it doesn't help that Sam turned this little chick-flick moment into something unpleasant. Regardless, Dean vows to find that witch one way or another, even if it means visiting bars on a regular basis again. He knows he'll be more disciplined this time, he swears it.

Sam doubts he'll manage, though.

He does kind of miss having his brother as a squirrel, he was truly, truly adorable.

Little Agent Squirrel.

 


End file.
